Olympus's Destruction
by TheChamp123
Summary: They thought they could throw me away...Thinking I would never return but I'm back and I'm out for blood. Just wait Olympians, I'm going to finish what Kronos started.


Chapter One: The Beginning Part 1

Fiery wreckage, that's all the King of the gods king see as he lay beaten, dying and in pain. He continued to stare at the monster that was laying waist to Olympus, destroying anything or anyone that tried to stop it. The Ten Tails is brown in colour and titanic in size, Typhon not even comparing in size or power. the beast has a single eye which has thee rings with nine , which takes up most of its head, and spiky protrusions growing out of its back in a shape reminiscent of a conch shell. When it was initially revived in an incomplete form, the Ten-Tails possessed a grotesque bulb-like body with long arms and clawed hands, but no visible hind legs, as well as a wide mouth with multiple rows of pointed teeth and a single spike on its chin. Dark veins similar to those of a plant ran along its body, and the endings of its tails resembled leaf buds.

Ten tails the name gifted to it by it's master that intended to destroy Olympus and succeeded. Zeus closed his, as he listened to the beast roar, the gods cry as they tried to fight the beast. Zeus opened his eyes again to see the very God that brought this on them, on him. The very God he and siblings betrayed his oldest brother Naruto the God of Death.

Naruto was tall standing 6'5, Naruto had the body and the power that even gods would dream of. Naruto had pure black hair with two bags of his hair standing up like horns, sharp strong face and eyes as evil as they are beautiful, Black sclera and red Iris, the can captivate any woman who dare looks directly in the eye.

Naruto was wearing a dark blue-grey robe with grey lining and a fur collar, and a tattered grey-blue cape emblazoned with his personal emblem: a mandala comprised of nine reddish-brown circles of varying sizes atop a larger green-grey circle. beneath the robe Naruto wore nothing to cover his upper body, he wore fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black pants, and red-brown sandals.

Naruto grabbed his little brother by his throat and hoisted him up to his eye level "Look at you wasted and grasping on the little bit of life you have left, but you don't get to go, not yet. Once Olympus is in ashes then you have my permission to die" Naruto proceeded to throw Zeus away into rubble as he made his way towards his true target, the one he thought he could rellie on, the one he used to love the most, his sister Naruko goddess of life and creation.

When Naruto reached his sister he found her in a tall paddock that seemed to be untouched by man. Naruko was beautiful as Naruto remembered, with long flowing golden hair that reached the end of her back. A beautiful heart shaped face, light blue eyes that would pierce into your soul, amazing curves that wold drive any man or God crazy. Her signature dress that was mainly blue and black but had mixture of all colours of the world blended.

"Hello...Brother" Naruto didn't show any signs that he heard his sister as he walked towards her.

"You asked me right before they sent me away to Tartarus. "Why do people love me and hate you?" and I have your answer, Naruko" Naruto reached his sister who looked up at him as Naruto cupped her by her chin "You are a beautiful lie and I am the painful truth" Naruto then proceeded to stab his sister threw her chest, Naruko eyes slowly widened as she fell against her brother. Naruto yanking his hand out of her chest looked down at Naruko, golden blood leaking at the conger of her lips as life started to fade from her eyes.

"N-N..ar..ruto" Naruko gasped out as she collapsed to the ground staring up at the sky, she slowly started to glow until she was gone replaced by blooming plants and a huge oak tree. Naruto left the airier, heading back to Olympus to go finish what he started.

Naruto looked at the Ten Tails created by Gaia and Himself. In a way his child if he really thought about it. Naruto felt a presence be hind him and turned to see it was none other one of the few people that helped him, one of the few people that did not betray him and one of the few people he loves.

"Hera" Naruto called out as he brought her into his arms.

"My love" Hera said lovingly as she returned the embrace.

Hera was gorges, she had long black hair that reached the middle of her back, a breath taking face with peach skin. Amazing body that Naruto is the only one to have the pleasure of seeing. Hera laying her head on Naruto chest, not even bothered by the destruction around them.

Naruto released Hera as he turned back to the nearly destroyed Olympus, seeing the Ten Tails is having no trouble with the gods, Naruto turned his head to see Zeus crawling out of the rubble golden blood leaking from his wounds as he tried to get up, failing each time.

Naruto not to bothered about Zeus watched as the Olympian's and their Demigod children started flash to his location. most of them froze when they saw Naruto "Hello family"

"You are free HOW?" Poseidon yelled

"I had a little help"

"You will be going back to Tartarus brother-" Poseidon was cut off as he was impaled by Naruto's Saw cleaver, Naruto's Saw Cleaver was a strong weapon that had a long handle and a long curved blade that can change from long range to short range. With a sharp blade with jagged razors, the blade wrapped in bandages, the weapon was a rusted gold colour. Naruto kicked Poseidon off his blade.

Poseidon gripped his chest in pain as golden blood was flowing out of his wound. Percy Jackson son of Poseidon ran to his fathers side as he tried to put pressure on the wound. The other gods where frozen on the spot at seeing the speed that Naruto had "You all left me for dead and you think I'm going back...I WOULD KILL YOU ALL BEFORE I GO BACK!" Naruto attacked, slashing in a downwards motion, Artemis seeing what was about happen reacted before the other Gods and used two of her haunting knives to block the blade but the Knives shattered instantly upon impact.

Naruto flicked his wrist making his blade retract in, turning it into an oval shape. Naruto with quicker movements attacked, Artemis who was having trouble dodging, Naruto fast slashes, kicking her away, Naruto turned his attack on the rest of the Gods. Disappearing in a black cloud of smoke Naruto appeared behind, Hermes kicking him in the back of the head, while also throwing a slash at Athena who managed to block it with her shield was still sent flying .

Naruto closed his eyes as ten black balls appeared behind him forming circle these where the Truth seeking balls, Naruto's Saw cleaver disappeared in a puff of black smoke, Naruto rolling his neck and flexing his hand as two of the balls flew towars Naruto's hands transforming into two long rods. Apollo and Artemis looking at each other and sharing a nod as they pulled out theirs bows and fired what seemed to be a never ending barrage of Arrows at Naruto.

Summoning one of the Truth seeking balls from behind his back, Naruto formed a large shield. When the Arrows touched the shield, they disintegrated instantly, Apollo and Artemis seeing this instantly channeled Godly energy into the arrows hoping they might have effect, when they noticed it was futile they stopped shooting arrows.

Aries tired of standing around charged at Naruto with his blades drawn high. He was going for slash until he stopped confusing everyone, that was until they saw a rod pierced in his chest, Aries only had a few seconds to fully take in what happened before his body just disappeared. Their was no dust, their was nothing left of Aries.

Turning his attention to everyone else, Naruto started to remember how he sent to Tartarus, how he suffered from the very people who was suppose to stand by him, he remembers it well.

 **Flash Back**

Naruto was chained down in the darkness that was Tartarus. The only way you could see him was the single ray of light that sown down upon him, mocking him, as if to say you could be free anytime he only had to reach for it but it was a lie. Naruto pale as if he has never seen the sun before, his once red sinful eyes that could lighten your day where now dull and dead as if the life has been sucked out his very been.

In Tartarus time had no meaning for all Naruto new he could have been their for years or has it only been five minutes. It didn't matter, Naruto wasn't alone tho no he was down here with his father, Kronos.

Kronos looked at the only child of his he ever felt affection for and suffice to say he was not shocked at the betrayal his son has faced, Kronos new it was going to happen and it saddened him "Boy how long has it been"

"I don't know father" Naruto raised his head to look at his father "but every second I'm here my power returns to me little by little"

Kronos laughed "Out of all of them I could only except you as my child"

"Father I will get us both out of here I swear it"

"No" Naruto looked at his father confused "I have been here so long that I am near dead all ready. You can tell can't you boy, it is your domain after all"

Naruto didn't say anything as he slowly stood up his chains groaning in protest, Black energy circled Naruto as he stared at the light, Pulling with all his might the chains broke from the ground, Naruto stumbled forwards as he looked at his hands, mad laughter erupted from Naruto form as he held his face.

Turning to his father, Naruto kneeled next to him, Kronos raising his hand placing it on Naruto's chest, "I give you my power of time and the knowledge of how to use it" power surged through his body as he looked down at Kronos, Holding his hand out Kronos summoned his scythe "When you go to kill Zeus cut him up with my Scythe" Naruto smirked at what his father was asking him finding it ironic.

Naruto gripped his fathers hand as he slowly started to fade, when he was completely gone Naruto looked up at the light as Black wings sprouted from his back, taking off in the air Scythe in hand he was determined to kill everyone on Olympus and he will succeed.

 **Flash Back End**

Naruto took steady breathing as the memories all came crashing back, his power flowing off of him as he prepared to strike down the rest of his family. Naruto sent three of his truth seeking balls at the group at fast speeds. The group of Gods and Demigods barley had time to flash out of the way as the truth seeking balls destroyed anything in there path.

"THIS IS THE END OF OLYMPUS!"

 **A.N: YO how's it going everyone good? I most certainly hope so. Anyway yes a new Naruto and Percy Jackson crossover but like the previous crossover it's another test to see how well it does. And if it does good I'll do another chapter. for all of you who have read my stories and who like them thank you so much you guys are brilliant. Saiyan God of Universe Six is nearly finished if I had to guess nearly 70% finished and it is looking good. Oh for Saiyan of Time i have put a poll for who would you like Naruto to get with give me your answer soon.**

 **Please check out all my other stories when you get the chance and give me lots of awesome reviews.**

 **Like they say in Canada peace Oot**


End file.
